kanechroniclesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Neith (Joker-verse)
'Neith '''was the goddess of hunting, wisdom, battle and weaving in the Egyptian pantheon. She was the major deity of the Egyptian town Sais. Lore When time began, there was only endless black waters. Yet, from water comes all life, and from this primordial force was born the first of Gods, Ra. Atop of the Prime Lotus, he gave birth to his first daughter, Neith. As the waters continued to form the world and everything within it, Neith’s natural instinct to protect and nurture the people led her to champion the hunt. With meat she fed them and with hides she clothed them, but as the people she sought to protect grew old, or sick, or died on the battlefield, Neith’s compassion forced her to change her calling. With nimble fingers, the Goddess wove shrouds to shield the lost spirits of the dead on their journey to the underworld, leaving a loose thread she could trace as the ghosts ventured down the river. As time passed, more and more threads spread across the world, weaving an intricate pattern of fate that only Neith could see. History ''The Serpent's Shadow When Walt Stone and Sadie Kane go on a quest to find Bes' shadow to bring him back to life, they run into Neith who says they can only have the shadow if they survive until sunset without her catching them. Sadie and Walt are able to survive by using their shen amulets to avoid her most of the time, but Neith catches up to them when they find Bes' shadow near sunset. Sadie tricks Neith by claiming to have hunted Jelly Babies (see below for details) ''and creates a protection circle around her and Walt as sunset approaches. Angry at being tricked, Neith charges them but is repelled by the circle so she fires two arrows at them that get through the circle. However, Walt catches them and disintergrates them. Neith is shocked as she recognizes the power as belonging to Anubis and refers to Walt as a child of Set as a result. Angry, Neith accepts defeat but places a hunter's curse on Sadie that she be tricked by her prey like she tricked Neith. As part of her deal with Sadie and Walt, Neith appears when Carter summons the gods as their new leader to call them into battle against Apophis. Neith participates in the battle, wearing palm fronds in her hair, shooting Apophis with arrows to no effect and yelling about a Jelly Baby conspiracy. She survives the battle and retreats from the world with the rest of the gods. ''The Three Powers ''(FanFiction) Neith is seen again when the united forces of The House of Life, the Graeco-Roman pantheon and the Champions of Valhalla along with the gods - Hecate, Odin and Isis (hosted by Sadie Kane) participate in a ritual that summons the gods of Egypt back to the mortal world. Due to mixing three different types of magic the Egyptian pantheon went through some changes of appearance and personality. After giving James King, one of the magicians, a long, suggestive look, Neith disappeared along with other gods. Appearance Neith is described as beautiful in a battle-hardened way. Before her change she was thin and pale with high cheekbones, sunken eyes and arched eyebrows, like a supermodel walking between the line of severity and allure. Her hair were glossy black, braided on each side with flint arrowheads. Her haughty expression seemed to say: "''I'm much too cool to even look at you." There was nothing glamourous in her clothes though, she was dressed for hunt in desert colored fatigues-beige, brown and ochre, much like an American Army uniform. A quiver was strapped to her back, and her bow looked like quite a serious weapon-polished wood carved with hieroglyphs of power. She wore a silver dagger at her waist and a retractable spear with her quiver amongst other battle and hunting weapons. After being transformed by magic of Isis, Odin and Hecate, Neith's skin gained more color and her body became more of a trained sportswoman. Her hair shortened and became brown, with two braids on both sides of her face. She wore now a loincloth made out of slik, striped of fabic covering her breasts and had some body markings along her waist. She also had golden bracelets on her wrists and wore plated leg protectors. Personality Before her transformation Neith was paranoid, believing in some kind of huge conspiracy, and had been wisely preparing a huge bunker for when Apophis broke free. She also used to collect war spoils from her prey, such as the pockets from the magicians and demons she defeated, collecting them on a string. However, Sadie and Walt convinced her to fight after evading her hunt until sunset. Neith was also very unknowledgeable on modern world products, falling for Sadie's fast-talk about "surviving on nothing but the juice of the Ribena" and "hunting the feared Jelly Babies in the wilds of Charing Cross station". Despite this, she was, and still is, an extremely skilled tracker, wise stratigest, fierce warrior, and huntress. After her return, Neith appeared more calm and collected, happily emerging from the portal linked to the deepest parts of Duat. She didn't seem to hold a grudge against Sadie and she admited that this was a very useful lesson. To some extent, her behavior reminded Sadie of Bast, suggesting that those two were on a positive relation while on a retreat. Powers and Abilities Neith, since is a hunting goddess, in addition to standard powers of a god, possess superhuman hearing, reflexes and speed. She very agile though and does not prefer to use any enchantment and often relies at the weapons all of the time. When she is, though, she is very powerful and her magic is strong and causes great damage. She did, at a time, conjured a memory of the past, and judging from it, Neith can bring one to the shadow of the past, her refuge during the ancient times. *'''Spirit Arrow: '''Neith can weave a magical arrow out of thin air. The arrow isn't designed to hit the flesh but to damage the soul of the enemy. Category:Females Category:Joker's Creation Category:Goddess